A solid-oxide fuel cell generally includes an anode, a cathode and a solid electrolyte layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode. The anode generally contains a transition metal such as nickel or the like and an oxygen ion conductive material such as yttria-stabilized zirconia or the like (for example, reference is made to Patent Literature 1).